


Welcome Home

by milktoast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster is the best skeleton dad, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, POV Second Person, Reader Is Frisk, True Pacifist Spoilers, don't count on it, idk i might write a second part, never tried this before but whee here goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast/pseuds/milktoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the monsters pack up to leave for the surface, you notice a strange cave that wasn't there before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

As the monsters pack up to leave for the surface, you notice a strange cave that wasn't there before.

You'd befriended everyone, so you were sure that there would be nothing to hurt you in there. You braced yourself and entered. Water dripped from the stalagmites (or were they stalactites? You always got them mixed up.) and onto your head. The cave was a lot darker than the ones you've been to before. As you moved further in, you thought you heard something. It seemed to steadily get louder as you approached.

"H-Hello?" You called out into the darkness. "Um, is there anyone here?"

A faint whisper reached your ears, though the voice didn't seem to be talking to you.

_""́"D̶a͠r̡k,҉ ̡d̸arke͜r,̷ ͘y͞ét ͢da͞rk̕er̨.͘.́. The̵ ̀dárkn͘es̷s͏ ke̢eps̨ ̡g͏rowiǹg̸..͟.҉"͘ "_

You trembled anxiously. You called out again, and this time you got a response.

"..҉.̢ ҉He̛l͞lo͟? ́I̴s s͢ǫm̕eón͜e͠ ̴t̡her̕é?̨"

The voice sounded, no, _felt_ distorted. "W-Who are you?"

"C̴o̢me͠ ͏cl̸o̸ser͏,̀ child." The eerie whisper said.

You swallowed hard and walked deeper into the cave. A tall figure appeared before you, looking down at you. He seemed sad.

"Greetings, I am Dr. Gaster." He said with a grin. His voice sounded mostly normal now.

"I'm Frisk." You replied. 

"A pleasure," Gaster said. "I have seen your adventures from afar. You've shown the monsters kindness, even when we showed none to you."

You remained silent as he spoke.

"Why have you been so nice to us?" He asked, confused. "It has been so long since a human has ever shown us kindness instead of brutality."

"I-It was the right thing to do. They only attacked because they were scared, and there was something about a war?" You explained.

"I see," Gaster remarked. "I appreciate your honesty. Many only do good to further their own ends. That's why I asked."

You nodded in acknowledgement.

"You've made many friends along the way, haven't you?" Gaster said.

You nodded. "Yeah! Like these two skeletons-"

"Wait," Gaster said. "Please forgive my terrible manners, but what were their names?"

"Sans and Papyrus. Why?"

"Erm, no reason." Gaster replied, looking away.

You raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you know them too?" Gaster nodded, a sad expression washing over his face.

"I did, yes..." Gaster whispered. "Though, I don't know if they even remember me. But I suppose that's not important now. I wouldn't be able to see them again, anyways. I've been trapped in the void for many years."

You were confused. "Wait, this is the void? Where dead people go?"

"Well, technically I'm not dead, but yes."

"Wait, maybe since I was able to get in, and I'm still living, maybe I can get you out, too!"

Gaster frowned. "You seem so confident about that."

"We won't know unless we try. Come on, let's get you out of here."

You took his bony hand and led him to where you came in. You crossed your fingers with your free hand and stepped out through the entrance. It worked! You pumped your fist in victory, looking up at Gaster, who had tears of joy running down his cracked face.

"If we hurry, we should still be able to catch them at their house in Snowdin. Let's go!" You said. Gaster nodded happily.

\-------------

You led him through the small town, holding his enormous hand and smiling up at him. "Here we are!" You said.

"What if they don't remember me?"

"We'll only worry about that if it happens, which I'm sure it won't."

You knocked on the door. "it's open!" Sans shouted from inside. You opened the door and went inside with Gaster. "There's someone here who wants to see you!" You said.

Sans stepped in the living room. "alright, kid who-" He froze when he caught sight of Gaster, who looked extremely nervous.

"Sans, I know you may not remember me, but-"

Sans ran up and hugged him, tears streaming down his face.

Gaster wrapped his arms around the weeping skeleton, relieved.

"oh god, dad, i missed you so much," Sans said, voice muffled by Gaster's coat. "i thought we lost you for sure."

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. Sans and Papyrus were Gaster's sons?

"I thought so, too." Gaster replied. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, Sans, I'm so, so, sorry."

Sans let go of Gaster and gave him the biggest grin he could muster, before calling up the staircase "HEY PAP, COME LOOK WHO'S HOME!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda shitty but whatever, i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> EDIT: aaahh this is my most popular fic so far!!!!!! thank u so much guys!!!!!!!


End file.
